


Wrapped Around Their Finger

by Quinnion



Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Boys in Skirts, Coming Out, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Bokuto Koutarou, Gay Panic, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Self-Discovery, Supportive Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Transphobia, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not really they just make out but there's no tag for that, pretty mild tho, that's an important one almost forgot it whoops, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: “I don’t want to make a big deal out of this,” Akaashi starts, knowing full well that isn’t going to happen with Bokuto, “but I have something kind of important I want to tell you. And the rest of the team too, but that’ll come later.”Bokuto stops in the middle of the sidewalk to take Akaashi’s hands, his face illuminated by a street light, “Of course, please tell me. Are you okay? I’ve been worried and-” Akaashi shuts him up with one raised eyebrow and he smiles sheepishly, “Sorry, go ahead.”“So, um,” Akaashi hesitates, a rare occurrence, and he glances down at their hands instead of Bokuto’s face. He feels a firm squeeze to his fingers and smiles, relaxing enough to get the words out. “I’m transgender.” Akaashi is about to elaborate when Bokuto speaks up, and he lifts his head to see him grinning wide despite the confusion in his eyes.Or Akaashi comes out as non-binary to Bokuto and their boyfriend is very supportive, sometimes a little too much. But they wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	Wrapped Around Their Finger

**Author's Note:**

> hey again!! I'm back with another Bokuto/Akaashi one-shot! I love having trans headcanons for a lot of the haikyuu characters (and I think that's pretty obivous ahsdhas) and my partner (ehhehe shoutout <3) mentioned having Akaashi be nb and we started talking about how supportive but a little dumb Bokuto would be and I uhh wrote this fic (partly for them ehehe). I had a fun time writing it and I hope you guys enjoy! Check out the links in the end notes too! 
> 
> Also I know pronouns are very different in Japanese and they're not gendered in the same way as in English so a trans person wouldn't have the same issues around pronouns but I don't speak Japanese and my trans experience, we well as my partner's, has revolved a lot around pronouns so I wanted to include that ^^ (also this fic is mostly from Bokuto's POV so I only switch pronouns for Akaashi when he finds out about them)

Bokuto is well aware he isn’t the best at picking up social cues or signals. He’s often too busy talking loudly and seeking attention from those around him to notice subtle hints that people often expect him to understand. Regularly barrelling over others’ signals often doesn’t sit well with most people, but he’s enough of a friendly and likeable guy that they forgive him for it. Despite that, Bokuto likes to think he’s able to read those he’s the closest to. His family, his team, and especially Akaashi. 

He knows _something_ has been going on with him. But he doesn’t know what it is yet. He often catches Akaashi staring off into space while he talks, needing to wave his hand in front of his face to bring him back to the moment, and his performance in volleyball has been affected somewhat too. He just seems distracted or distraught by something. Each time Bokuto tries to bring it up, Akaashi easily distracts him, not that it’s very difficult, and steers the conversation elsewhere. Even when Bokuto manages to ask if he’s doing okay he just brings up some trivial problem, like a difficult assignment or a sore muscle. Boktuo knows Akaashi will be ready to talk about it at some point, or at least he really hopes so, and he finally brings it up after practice one day. 

It’s been dark outside for a few hours already, and the two of them are still lingering in the club room while getting changed after practice. It’s an unspoken ritual that they always walk home together, taking the longest possible route to Akaashi’s house even though Bokuto’s place is closer but he always insists. And they both know it’s so Bokuto has extra time to ramble and so he can hold Akaashi’s hand for longer.

He’s in the middle of a sentence when he meets Akaashi’s gaze and sees a look in his eyes that makes him clamp his mouth shut. It’s a mix of seriousness and worry, maybe even a hint of nervousness. Nothing Bokuto’s ever seen before. He swallows thickly and nods a bit, trying to signal to Akaashi he can go ahead.

“I don’t want to make a big deal out of this,” he starts, knowing full well that isn’t going to happen with Bokuto, “but I have something kind of important I want to tell you. And the rest of the team too, but that’ll come later.” 

Bokuto stops in the middle of the sidewalk to take Akaashi’s hands, his face illuminated by a street light, “Of course, please tell me. Are you okay? I’ve been worried and-” Akaashi shuts him up with one raised eyebrow and he smiles sheepishly, “Sorry, go ahead.”

“So, um,” Akaashi hesitates, a rare occurrence, and he glances down at their hands instead of Bokuto’s face. He feels a firm squeeze to his fingers and smiles, relaxing enough to get the words out. “I’m transgender.” Akaashi is about to elaborate when Bokuto speaks up, and he lifts his head to see him grinning wide despite the confusion in his eyes.

“Oh! I’ve heard about that from Hinata, he explained it to me...so I kind of get it! Does that mean you’re a girl?” Akaashi huffs at that and shakes his head, looking at Bokuto with fondness rather than irritation, which is what the other feared for a moment. 

“Not really, no,” he replies, trying to figure out how best to explain it without making Bokuto even more confused. But it’s a little late for that. 

“Wait, so you’re a guy?” He tilts his head and furrows his brow, having the same look on his face as when he’s trying to solve a difficult math problem. “How are you trans then? I mean, I’ve seen your dick _many_ times and-”

“I’m not a guy either,” Akaashi cuts him off before he can continue, his face heating up, “I’m non-binary, it basically means I don’t feel like a guy or a girl. Something in between or something else entirely. I like the label agender for now, but I’m still figure it out…”

Bokuto nods slowly and processes what he’s saying, the gears in his head slowly turning. “Okay...So you’re non-binary, and maybe agender,” he mutters, trying out the words and saying them slowly. “But you’re transgender too because you’re not a guy?”

Akaashi nods firmly at that and smiles, “Yeah, you’re getting it Bokuto,” he says reassuringly, “I know this is probably surprising and I understand if it changes our relationship but-”

“It doesn’t.” 

Bokuto says that very matter-of-factly, as if what Akaashi suggested is completely ridiculous, but he decides to elaborate when his boyfriend doesn’t seem to believe him completely. “Even if you’re not a guy I still love you, no matter what you look like or wear. I may be gay but maybe I can be gay except for Akaashi,” he laughs at the last part, helping them both relax. 

“T-That’s really good to hear...Thank you,” Akaashi replies, his voice strained as he tries not to get too emotional. But Bokuto already noticed how he’s holding back a big smile and his eyes are getting watery and a bit red. He clears his throat and wipes his eyes quickly, “Speaking of how I look and what I wear, I probably won’t do anything different. Maybe I’ll try more feminine clothing but not a lot will change. I still really wanted to tell you though.”

“Thanks for telling me!” Bokuto grins at him, trying to ignore how heated his face gets at the thought of Akaashi wearing a cute top or skirt, “I better be the first you’ve told!” he adds, only half joking.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and scoofs, “Of course you’re the first, you dummy,” he huffs, slapping his chest playfully.

Bokuto laughs and beams at that, a thought coming to him. “What about...wait, what are they called?” He thinks to himself for a moment, “Pronouns! Hinata told me about them, what about those? What about your name too? And should I still call you my boyfriend? It has the word ‘boy’ in it so is there another word that’s better?” 

Akaashi smiles at how thoughtful he’s being, despite his severe lack of knowledge and the bombardment of questions. “I’ve thought about it and I’m gonna keep Keiji. I like it enough. And I’d like you to call me your partner instead. I’m not sure about pronouns though...I think either they/them or he/him is fine, but I know most people would rather just keep using what they’re used to,” he explains with a shrug. 

That answer doesn’t seem to satisfy Bokuto at all and he steps closer, nearly closing the space between them. “Maybe he/him is fine but what do _you_ want people to call you? Do you prefer one?” he asks with a pressing tone. 

Akaashi is taken aback a bit and fidgets with Bokuto’s fingers since he can’t do that with his own right now. “I guess I prefer they/them?” Their voice rises slightly in their nervousness. “But I know it’s hard for people to use them and the switch is difficult so I won’t mind if people keep using he/him as long as they know.”

“Well, I don’t know about other people but I’m gonna use the right pronouns!” he boasts proudly, “And everyone else on our team and all the others better use them too! You’re my partner so I’m gonna make sure they do!”

Akaashi smiles tenderly, their chest flushed with warmth at the declaration, “That’s very sweet, Bokuto.” Even though they would be embarrassed by Bokuto defending their pronouns so openly, they’ve gotten used to him drawing attention.

“We should get going, we’ve been standing here for a while,” Akaashi hums, keeping their hold on one of Bokuto’s hands as they continue down the sidewalk, swinging their connected arms as they walk. 

“What about the team? You said you wanted to tell them too?” Before Akaashi can answer, Bokuto gasps dramatically as an idea comes to him, “What about a coming out party?! That would be fun! We could have all those flags and a cake where the middle is pink _and_ blue! Or it could be purple?”

Akaashi bursts out into laughter and shakes their head, getting a confused look from him. “That’s very sweet but I don’t want a party. I’ll find a way to tell them more casually,” they reassure him with a kind smile and a firm squeeze to his hand, “I told you I don’t want to make a big deal out of this.”

Bokuto pouts and looks at them with puppy eyes, “But you’re a big deal me.”

The simple confession makes Akaashi’s chest flood with warmth despite the cold night air, and they feel their cheeks heat up as they let a grin spread across their face. “How about a celebratory date then?” 

“Oh, yeah! I’d love that!” Bokuto exclaims, immediately forgetting about the party and rambling on about where he’d take them on a date. 

Nothing really changes beyond what Akaashi asked for after that. Bokuto insists on using the correct pronouns despite Akaashi telling him he doesn’t need to. He tries to be subtle about it but he’s still adjusting and it comes off as rather awkward. Bokuto pauses far too long before using the pronoun and unneededly emphasizes them, also bringing attention by repeatedly calling Akaashi his partner instead of his boyfriend. It’s only a matter of time before someone notices enough to bring it up.

“Akaashi and I decided to focus on my straight today,” Bokuto starts explaining as he and the team warm up for practice, talking to Konoha, who happens to be the nearest person to him. “We talked early and-” he pauses awkwardly and furrows his brow in concentration, “- _they_ thought I’ve been neglecting it a bit so-”

“Why are you talking about him like that?” Komi interjects from beside him, speaking from complete curiosity, and maybe a bit of confusion. 

Bokuto freezes in place and immediately glances at Akaashi with a worried expression, “I uh...Talking like what? I don’t know what you mean at all.” He’s well known for being a terrible liar and that doesn’t change now, his eyes darting around all over the place as he wipes his sweaty palms off on his shorts. 

“Yeah, it’s a bit weird and awkward,” Konoha agrees, “You haven’t been calling Akaashi ‘him’ lately. What’s up with that? And you haven’t been calling him your boyfriend either, did you guys break up or something?”

Bokuto feels cornered in by the questions even though his two teammates mean no harm, and the rest of the team looks on while he tries to fumble his way to a proper answer, his face getting increasingly red. But before he can embarrass himself any further, Akaashi steps in. They place a reassuring hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Bokuto,” they say before facing the group, “He was just using my correct pronouns and is still adjusting to it. And we are still dating, I just prefer being called his partner now.”

Unsurprisingly, they get some odd and confused looks, and Akaashi takes a deep breath before elaborating further. “I’m transgender, so I’m not a boy despite the body I have, and I’m also non-binary, so I don’t feel like a girl or a guy. I don’t really feel like I have a gender at all. I told Bokuto to use they/them pronouns recently, since they’re correct, and I was hoping all of you could do the same...And please try not to use masculine words for me.” 

There’s a moment of tense silence as the team processes what they just said, Bokuto looking far more nervous than Akaashi, before a chorus of nods and agreements wash over the group. Akaashi smiles softly at that and Bokuto sighs in relief, hunching over and holding his knees as he’s quietly grateful that he didn’t inadvertently cause a huge conflict.

“Okay, that makes way more sense,” Komi snorts, “Bokuto just sounded so awkward when he was talking about you.” He elbows the taller boy playfully, laughing when he shoots him a glare and loudly insists that he’s trying his best. 

“Yeah, and congratulations! Thanks for telling us, we’re all happy you’re taking this step. So you gonna start dressing differently or change your name too or something?” Konoha asks, a few others congratulating him as well. Akaashi just thanks him, staying near Bokuto to make sure he isn’t too distressed, and calmly explains they don’t have any plans for changes right away, and they’re still figuring it out for now. After a few minutes of excited conversation and a couple more questions, the coach claps to get their attention and they soon start practice, a small smile on Akaashi’s face the whole time. 

It couldn’t have gone better with the team, even though Akaashi didn’t expect it happening that way they’re still content. And their teammates quickly adjust to using different pronouns, they couldn’t be happier with everyone’s reactions. The most supportive of them by far, and often to a fault, is Bokuto. Akaashi would be annoyed if it wasn’t so wholesome and charming.

Akaashi isn’t sure he could get more supportive when he comes to school one day wearing some very particular accessories. Since they have different classes, they don’t usually see Bokuto until lunch when they eat together and that’s when they notice it. Bokuto is proudly showing off two bracelets, mismatched socks that peek out from under his pants, and a he/him pronoun button pinned to the lapel of his jacket. All of them in trans and gay pride flag colors. 

They freeze in the middle of taking a bite and watch Bokuto wave happily at them when he spots them, striding over to the table they’re sitting at. He sits down and grins wide, looking as if his face is going to split. “W-What’s all that?” Akaashi asks as they gesture vaguely.

Bokuto looks down at the accessories and only smiles wider, which they didn’t think was possible. “Do you like them? All in trans colors!” he exclaims excitedly, “I ordered them online and they finally came!”

Akaashi shakes their head and lowers their chopsticks, smiling almost in disbelief, “They do look very nice...But you do realize people are gonna think you’re trans, right?” 

Not seeming fazed at all, Bokuto starts digging around in his backpack, “I’ll just let them think that. I don’t really care.” Akaashi can’t help but laugh at that, finding it quite touching, and they furrow their brow in confusion when Bokuto pulls a plastic bag out of his backpack.

“What’s that?” they ask right before Bokuto dumps out the contents onto the table. It’s all the same accessories that Bokuto has, but in the non-binary flag colors, as well as a folded up shirt. Akaashi’s eyes widen and they feel their cheeks heat up, unsure how to react to the gesture. 

“I got you all the same stuff! But in non-binary colors, you can have the stuff I have with the trans flag too but I like the pink, blue, and white better…” He smiles sheepishly and before Akaashi can respond he grabs the shirt, “Oh! And I got you this too!” He lets it unfold and holds it out for the other to see, presenting it proudly.

“Oh my God.”

The t-shirt is black and on the front the words ‘NON BINARY BABE’ pop out in big, bold letters in yellow, purple, and white. Akaashi is speechless for a moment before laughing, covering their mouth with their hands.

“So?” Bokuto asks hopefully, peeking from behind the shirt, “Do you like it?” 

Akaashi shakes their head with a fond smile, “I’m _not_ wearing that out in public.” 

Bokuto pouts at that and frowns dramatically, “Please? You are my non-binary babe and I want everyone to know…”

They break pretty quickly and roll their eyes, snatching the shirt from him, “ _Fine_.” Bokuto giggles excitedly and sits back down, watching Akaashi inspect the other accessories and put on the bracelet. “This is really sweet, I really like the small things,” they admit, Bokuto practically beaming at them. Akaashi pins on the they/them pronoun button, only hesitating for a moment, and looks up at their boyfriend. “You know...You didn’t have to do all this,” they admit softly, playing with the bracelet around their wrist. 

“But I wanted to,” Bokuto replies simply, tilting his head as if the statement confused him. His smile falters for a second and he furrows his brow, “You _do_ like them right? Because you don’t-”

“Yes, I like them a lot,” Akaashi cuts him off before he can spiral too much, “Thank you, Bokuto. You’re a really good boyfriend.” They lean over and kiss Bokuto on the cheek quickly, the grin immediately returning to his face. “Now come and have lunch with me already.”

Like Akaashi explained, they don’t really change anything about their appearance since coming out. Although they do wear the bracelets and socks Bokuto got them occasionally, and the pronoun button is permanently pinned to their bag. They also change their behavior slightly, starting to feel steadily more comfortable acting more feminine, and everyone readily accepts it. There has been something on their mind though, something they want to try, and they decide to bring it up with Bokuto, needing his help.

“You know how I said I didn’t really wanna change my clothes?” Akaashi asks him while they’re walking home. Somehow they always have these important conversations during the walk back from evening practice. There’s something about the night air that’s perfect for vulnerable topics. Bokuto just hums in response and looks at them with big, owlish eyes, swinging their connected arms happily. Akaashi hesitates for a moment before they continue, “Well, I was thinking of getting some new clothes. Maybe something more...feminine?” 

Bokuto’s interest is immediately peaked and he raises his brow, and before he can ask why Akaashi is telling him this they answer the unasked question. “So I was wondering if you would come with me to the mall. I don’t feel very comfortable shopping for that sort of stuff by myself,” they mutter, their voice getting quiet by the end of the sentence. 

“Of course!” Bokuto agrees excitedly, “I would love to! That sounds really fun, I need a few things myself.” He feels his chest flush with pride, happy that Akaashi feels comfortable enough to pursue this with him, and he’s always happy to feel needed and useful. “No one’ll try to mess with you with me around, I’ll just scare them off with my big muscles!”

Akaashi laughs at that and rolls their eyes, Bokuto’s reassuring jokes making the rather serious prospect of being confronted while shopping less daunting. “I’m sure you will,” they hum, bringing their hand up to hold Bokuto’s biceps, and they immediately feel him flex under the touch, undoubtedly to show off. “Everyone will probably be too distracted looking at your arms to notice.”

“Exactly!” Bokuto boasts, “So, how about we go this weekend?”

“That’s perfect.” 

The pair meet up at the mall, there being a few different stores Akaashi would like to check out. They wait impatiently at the fountain in the middle of the mall, tapping their foot nervously, but their anxiety immediately melts away when they spot Bokuto sprinting towards them, waving wildly with a big grin on his face and yelling their name. He gives them a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, keeping his hands on their waist even after he pulls away, their cheeks heating up.

“So, what sort of stuff did you want to get?” he pants, slightly winded from running.

“I was thinking some nice tops, maybe a crop top or something with lace. I like the pants that I have but...I was hoping to get a skirt or two,” they admit the last part quietly, obviously a bit embarrassed. 

Bokuto just grins wide, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Akaashi wearing a skirt but he ignores the warmth on his face and in his chest. “That sounds good! Lead the way, babe.” His cheerful attitude helps Akaashi relax and they lead him to one of the stores they’re interested in. It’s a woman’s clothing store, known for elegant lace and delicate looking clothing, and Akaashi suspects they’ll be able to find everything they want there. 

They’re a bit nervous walking in, obviously seeing only women in the store, but they feel a bit better when they see Bokuto stride right in with no reservations. Curious eyes turn to look at the pair and they get some odd looks as they start browsing but no one says anything, and Akaashi tries to ignore the way people seem to shift away from them as they move along the racks. Bokuto’s excitable talking takes his mind off of it though, and they’re happy to look through the clothes with him.

As Akaashi picks out some tops they like and look like will fit well, Bokuto will suggest a piece of clothing every once in a while, sometimes it’s legitimate but other times it’s just to make Akaashi laugh. They find a few tops they like, most of them rather simple and neutral, and nervously make their way to the pants and skirts section. As they flip through the different options, Akaashi can’t seem to find anything they like, everything is too short or colorful or glittery. They want something that will make them comfortable and feel cute while not drawing too much attention. Akaashi lets out a sigh of frustration and is about to give up and just settle on the tops when Bokuto pulls something out from another rack.

“Hey babe, how about this one? Pretty cute right?” He holds out a simple black pleated skirt, that would fall just above knee level. It’s clean and shiny and exactly what Akaash is looking for. They didn’t think it would be this difficult to find something that isn’t extravagant. 

Akaashi reaches out and accepts the skirt, blushing lightly as they feel the material and humming at how smooth it is. “It’s perfect...Do you think I could try this stuff on? I’m not sure they’ll let me into the dressing rooms,” they mutter, shifting their weight from foot to foot. 

“I’m sure they will!” Bokuto exclaims, not really seeming to understand why they’re hesitant, “You’re a paying customer after all.” He grabs their hand and drags them over to the dressing rooms, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when they see it’s individual rooms lining the back wall. They see all of the rooms are occupied though and wait patiently to the side, Akaashi tapping their foot while Bokuto looks through what they picked out again.

Out of the corner of their eye, Akaashi sees another customer staring them down and swallows thickly, lowering their head and immediately considering leaving. But it’s too late and she approaches them, standing between them and the exit with a few articles of clothing draped over her crossed arms. “I’m sorry to bother you but could you tell me why you’re standing here?” she asks, her stern tone suggesting she’s anything but sorry, “There might be another store in this mall that would better suit your needs.”

Akaashi frowns hard and looks down, their fists clenched in rage but they don’t have the confidence to deal with this. Every bone in their body screams at them to leave, that this isn’t worth it, but before they can Bokuto answers her question. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he tilts his head, his voice empty of the embarrassment the woman was obviously trying to provoke, “We’re waiting for one of the dressing rooms to free up. If you are too, you’ll have to go after us. And what does that mean? We know what store we’re in and my partner has clothes they want to try on from here” Bokuto raises his brow at her, not seeming to understand why she’s questioning their presence there, and she immediately becomes flustered. 

“O-oh! Uh well...I thought you might have the wrong place since-” she sputters as she tries to find the right words, and Akaashi can’t help but smile mischievously. “W-Well since you don’t look…” She looks away as Bokuto stares at her pointedly and finally deflates with a sigh, “Nevermind...I’ll just wait,” she mutters, creating some distance from the two of them. 

Bokuto just nods in agreement and starts to understand what just happened, feeling Akaashi take his hand. He squeezes it reassuringly and looks down at them, “You okay?” he asks, his voice much softer and quieter than usual. Akaashi smiles fondly at him and nods, taking a deep breath. They sure are glad Bokuto was here, sometimes his obliviousness comes in handy.

Soon enough, a dressing room is freed up and Akaashi quickly claims it, Bokuto joining him and closing the door before locking it. There’s a small bench and he takes a seat there, trying to hold back his excitement. Akaashi peels off their shirt and grabs one of the tops, this one is made of black silk and lace with a choker-like collar, but before they slip it on they notice Bokuto’s eyes on them. Akaashi turns to see him staring at them in interest, his face flushed and hands clasped tightly in his lap.

“You enjoying the show or something?” Akaashi teases with a smirk, laughing softly when Bokuto’s blush only gets darker. 

His eyes flicker over their toned torso and he shrugs, “Maybe I am...I just can’t help it, you’re so gorgeous,” he smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

Akaashi hums at that and grins with a blush of their own, “Well, you’re allowed to look all you want.”

Bokuto swallows thickly and shifts slightly in his seat, keeping his eyes glued on Akaashi as they slip on the top. They look at themselves in the mirror and smile wide, brushing their hands down the smooth fabric. It fits them perfectly, hugging their figure while still being loose and showing off their sharp collarbones, and swishes as they move, turning from side to side to get a complete view. 

“So, what do you think of this one?” they ask as they turn to face Bokuto, his face even redder somehow, “How do I look?”

“Fuck, you look so hot,” Bokuto mutters, running his eyes up and down their body. 

Akaashi laughs and rolls their eyes, “I have a feeling you’re gonna say that about everything I try on,” they hum, facing the mirror again.

“Well that’s cause it’s true!” he protests. Akaashi giggles and takes off the top, handing it to Bokuto to keep since he’s decided to get it. Like they predicted, Bokuto is just as excited for all the other tops, and they decide to keep most of them, two of them just don’t fit them in the way they like. Akaashi leaves the skirt for last and inspects it for a moment, a little unsure, before they shuffle off their pants.

Bokuto holds his breath as he watches Akaashi slide the skirt up their muscular legs, gripping his knees so hard his knuckles turn white. The skirt is snug around their waist, showing off how small it is, and hangs right above their knees, flaring out a bit. They grin as they look at themselves in the mirror, still wearing the white blouse they were trying on before, and do a small spin to make the edges of the skirt fly up. 

“This feels so...good,” they mutter, unable to describe the warm euphoria bubbling inside them, “What do you th-?” 

As they turn to face Bokuto, they see he’s already standing. His eyes are dark with desire and his lips parted in a small gasp, he looks absolutely mesmerized. He approaches them, only needing to take a few steps before they’re pressed flush together, and places his hands on Akaashi’s waist. 

Their breath hitches and they can’t help but grin at how drawn in Bokuto is, they really have him wrapped around their finger. “I’m guessing you like it?” they tease, Bokuto having completely forgotten to answer their question. 

Bokuto snaps out of his trace, smiling sheepishly as he nods, “Y-yeah...I _really_ like it. You’re so pretty.” His eyes flicker back up to Akaashi’s face, “O-Oh, is it okay if I call you that?” he asks, the worry obvious in his voice.

“Yeah, you can call me pretty,” they smile reassuringly, “You might even say that I like it,” they add, wrapping their arms around his neck. “If you like it so much, I’ll make sure to wear this for you on one of our dates.”

Bokuto suppresses a groan and nods a little too quickly, making the other laugh. “I-I would love that,” he whispers, cupping Akaashi’s face and leaning down. He pauses there and waits until they meet him halfway, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Akaashi’s lips are soft against his and taste like strawberry, he didn’t notice they were wearing lip gloss. He presses closer, their hips flush together, and trails his hands down to play with the waistband of their skirt. Before the kiss can get _too_ passionate, Akaashi pulls away, their breathing slightly heavier than normal, and the heat steadily fades between them. 

“We better get going and buy this stuff, before anyone gets suspicious about why we’re taking so long,” they giggles, their face flushed and lips still parted. Bokuto pouts but reluctantly agrees. He pulls back and watches Akaashi get changed, trying not to let himself get worked up again. The moment he can, Bokuto takes their hand and he doesn't let go of it until they’re far from the store.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious this is the [ shirt ](https://www.lookhuman.com/design/352262-non-binary-babe/3600-black-sm?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=surfaces)Bokuto got for Akaashi and here's what the [ outfit ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/68739566981/)that Akaashi was trying on might look like! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
